


Dog Days

by Devastice



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fellswap Papyrus (Undertale) - Freeform, Fellswap Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, If I need to add tags just let me know!, Probably a slow burn if I can help it, Recreational Drug Use, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), alcohol use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devastice/pseuds/Devastice
Summary: What does Reader and a dog have in common?? Too much as far as you're concerned, but certainly the affinity towards bones is the most obvious. And your dislike of squirrels... And cats... And dog catchers... And when someone P R E T E N D S to throw the ball.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 28
Kudos: 183





	1. BONES!?!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I've been wanting to write for a while, and because it's just for fun and practice it'll just be updated as I write it. I do hope you enjoy!!
> 
> This first chapter does have some gore which is part of why it is rated explicit, and in later chapters smut will be marked by an * !

Monsters coming out of Mt. Ebott had certainly been surprising, but did the magic that was introduced help you at all? No. Did it make your life any easier? Absolutely not. In fact, it just made things that much more confusing! You could live with being a cryptid, living in a large city after hiding out in smaller, more rural towns had failed you time and time again to blend in. Blending into the crowd of a large city was pretty easy, except for three days out of every month.

The day of, before, and after a full moon. Being a werewolf had always been difficult, and while monsters getting freed from the mountain did give a small sense of protection now that more strange creatures were more common, it wasn't much when you didn't always look like one of them. All of those secret hunter organizations that actually knew of creatures such as werewolves, vampires and fae came out of the shadows in the form of bigoted, anti-monster groups. This meant they could recruit more members that didn't even need any special training in order to participate in things like anti-monster protests.

Damn, those hunters sucked fat chode. You couldn't go anywhere without them trying to hunt you down and ruining your day! You wanted to stay out of the way in a peaceful, country town out in the middle of nowhere. A farm with tons of land to run around in, chickens to chase, cats to run off your land... You wanted to live the dream! But no, those assholes had to show up the second someone even looked at you funny and thought you were acting strange.

So what if a few chickens went missing? Coyotes were a thing, too! Why am I always the one that was blamed for it!? Besides, it wasn't like I was going after cows or anything that hadn't wondered onto my land in the first place. I would never go after anything outside of my own territory, I have standards! They obviously didn't care by the way they came after you and tried to kill you by burning down your house. They hadn't even made sure you were actually home! Now that was just sloppy!

Now though? You were stuck in a big city where the air was full of pollution and only a few small parks to run around in. Of course, it wasn't like you could even do that when you changed form during that second day when the moon was fullest. That would just give you away completely and would end in having to move again! Not to mention, you had no idea what to classify yourself as now! As a werewolf, humans would consider you a monster whether or not you had come from the mountain. On the other hand, there were some major differences between a werewolf and an actual monster to the point monsters wouldn't see you as one of their own.

First of all? You didn't have any magic. God, would you have killed for some magic! If only you had known it was an actual thing. Well, fae magic existed, but it was always so tricky and those damned things only liked to make your life even more hellish whenever you tried to go to one for help. It had taken you weeks to sniff your way out of that bog they had gotten you lost in! Furthermore, it never worked in anyones favor aside from the fae's. So, magic that one could actually control and had more uses than just to trick others? It sounded wonderful! But again, you didn't have any of that and there didn't seem to be a way that you could get it.

Secondly, you certainly bled. Monsters apparently turn to dust when they die, and any time they are injured the wound drops dust rather than blood. You had been stabbed with plenty of silver coated weapons more than enough times to know that you didn't release any dust when you got injured. Fur? Sometimes, but no dust. Really, if you didn't bleed all over it would be so much easier for you to hide from those hunting dogs trained to track werewolf blood! Those mutts were so infuriating, always yapping on about what they will do when they catch you, as if they even had the skills to actually catch you! Luckily you were able to change into your much larger wolf form whenever you wanted to, though doing so while it wasn't a full moon usually took quiet a bit out of you. It was fun being even taller than you usually were, and you were tall.

Lastly, no matter what type of monster they were, they seemed to have full control over whatever impulses they may have despite what creatures they looked like. Sure, you had some control, but it was nearly impossible to fight all your weird dog impulses while you were changed. Hell, even those weird Temmie things didn't go around chasing squirrels or cats! And you never saw those bunnies laying down and eating grass in the park. You, however, weren't so lucky. Any other time of the month you had plenty of self control, but during the week you were to change? Your control would just get worse and worse. You would get nearly overcome with the urge to chase off that one damn cat that wouldn't get the fuck off that one bench in the park you liked to sit on! Why did it even choose that one? There were plenty of others! There were, like, two empty ones not even a foot away!

Today had been one of those days. Chasing cats off the balcony of your apartment, yelling at that fat ass squirrel and chasing it off the front yard. Well, there would be a few hours before you changed unless you made yourself do so sooner, and you thought the best place to try and relax before that happened was in a bar. It probably wasn't the best idea, but then again, you wanted somewhere that you could be social. You really tried to be a social butterfly, but you could really never bring yourself to get close enough to anyone to start a conversation unless you were absolutely smashed. It wasn't because you were that nervous or anything, you just knew you would act like so much of an idiot that people would start to ask questions. Especially around the time of the full moon.

'Why did you chase that cat off, I thought you liked cats?' 'Why did you try to climb a whole ass tree just to run after that squirrel?' Really, there was no explaining that and sounding like a rational, sane person. You couldn't just tell someone you were a werewolf! So, you didn't really let yourself even practice social skills or figure out how to make lasting friends. Werewolves were few and far between, and as social as you wanted to be, you seemed unable to find another one of your kind. Would you ever be able to find someone to chase squirrels with? To run through tall grass and get lost with? Someone to share those walking bones with- BONES!?!

Your rambling thoughts get immediately cut off at the sight of bones waving around erratically through the air, and it took a moment to realize they weren't just any bones. They were monster bones, making up an arm. The hands were covered in light blue gloves, halfway covering their radius, but their short sleeves definitely made up for that. They were wearing a light grey shirt and blue pants that matched their gloves, as well as blue boots and a scarf. What really caught your attention was that they were a literal skeleton, and you were pretty damn sure they were a monster. You had never seen a skeleton monster before! You sure as hell would have remembered if you had seen one before. If your tail had been formed right now, it would be wagging excitedly.

It was possible to hear the skeleton's conversation with the bartender - whom you have learned was named Grillby and who you therefore assumed to be the owner - but they seemed to be a fairly distressed. They were looking around with a tense smile on their face, the lights of their eyes were a bright blue but the size of pin pricks in his sockets. You were a bit mesmerized by their arm waving around in the air, just waiting for it to be thrown despite it being attatched to their body, but soon enough the skeleton seemed to let out a slightly annoyed huff before turning and heading out of the bar.

You glanced down at your half empty glass of whiskey, tapping a finger on it in thought. You had made sure Grillby knew that he needed to put your drinks on your tab tonight. It wasn't often, but he never asked why you sometimes did keep a tab and you were glad for it. Besides, he knew you were good for paying it off, you always did a day or so later. With that thought, you left your drink and headed to the bathroom to climb out the window.

It wasn't the most prideful thing you could do, but you felt the alleyway behind Grillby's was a pretty safe to let yourself change form. No one was ever there unless it was after closing. Now, changing wasn't nearly as painful it would look, but it would leave you sore wherever a major change happened. Teeth, claws, legs, spine, those sorts of areas. It didn't help that your back was almost always in some sort of mild pain anyways. But that didn't matter! Right now, you were very curious about that skeleton. Was this weird? It was probably super weird and stalker-ish, but you really, really wanted to find out more about them! And to your dumb dog brain, that was all that mattered right now.

While you were fully capable of walking on your hind legs, where was the fun in that? You were more than happy to trot your tail-wagging ass down and out of the alleyway, your wet nose pressed to the ground. It was hard to tell one scent from the other, but the freshest scent coming from the bar was the one you followed. It was also the only recent one that wasn't tainted by the stench of alcohol. It was sweet, with a hint of something you couldn't quiet put a paw on... Whatever it was, it smelled like some sort of candy, and if it didn't turn out to be that skeleton it could possibly turn into a snack!

Apparently, if this was the skeleton's scent, that skeleton could really move! It had only taken you a few minutes to change and find the scent, and yet you were already half a mile or so deeper into the so-called monster district. It was really the rougher side of town that they decided to stick monsters in when they first got the clearance to live in the city, but it had changed so much for the better after monsters came in. They gave the place the love and care it needed, and now it was pretty damn nice! She was pretty proud of them to be honest. She thought no one would be able to clean the place up, but the monsters all had a sense of community. That made sense though seeing as they had all been trapped together for who knows how long in that mountain.

Of course, that didn't stop it from being dangerous. Your ears perked and flicked towards the sound of someone suddenly yelling, and you were quick to follow the sound due to your own curiosity and your, current lack of self-control. You could definitely hear the aggression in the mans' voice, and soon both the sound and scent led you to a dark alleyway. Further down in the shadows you could see, thanks to your now better vision, a tall, burly human shouting down at the small skeleton monster you had been so determined to follow. 

That sure as hell rubbed your fur the wrong way, and you wanted nothing more than to protect the small monster. You weren't really sure why. Maybe it was some sort of sense of understanding of what it was like to be cornered by an angry human. It didn't help the humans case that they were obviously a hunter on top of being a racist dick. You could smell the silver and weak magic coming from them. Unfortunately, such weak magic wards won't protect anyone from getting dismembered. They must have been a new recruit into the inner circle.

Now, as a human, you were pretty damn tall. But in your wolf form? Your were massive at a good eight and a half feet tall when you stood, with broad shoulders and large claws. You were surprisingly silent as you made your way towards the human, and while he obviously hadn't noticed you yet, the small skeleton had. His sockets widened in alarm as you raised yourself onto you hind legs, towering over the man. You let out a low, rumbling snarl from deep in your chest that you could feel through every bone in your body. The hackles along the back of your neck and shoulder raised, and your jaws parted as you bared your sharp teeth. You really weren't in the right mind to even consider that this human may have been an experienced hunter, especially with how weak the scent of magic on him was, which was how you were momentarily caught off guard as the man whipped around, causing you to freeze for a heartbeat.

It was in that moment that gave the man the chance to attack. A loud bang sounded through the alley as a sudden pain shot through your chest. In your shock, your body acted on instinct, lunging at the man just as another loud bang echoed around you. This time the pain was in the side of your face, but the adrenaline allowed you to push the pain and ringing in your ears to the side as you felt your claws tear through soft flesh and warm blood. Tendons and bones snapped under your strong grip, and the blood that landed on your tongue was so satisfying. You could smell and feel the blood as it was flung from the mans body and onto the wall, and you watched as the man fell limp to the ground with a dull thud in a pile of his own blood and chunks of severed meat.

As you panted and looked at the skeleton, who had fallen back in shock and was now looking at you with wide, terrified sockets, you could feel the adrenaline start to drain from your body despite the wonderful scent of human blood filling your lungs. The loss of adrenaline left you shaking and gripping at your chest, coughing and unable to tell if it was your blood or human blood clogging your senses. The ringing in your ears drowned out whatever the small monster was trying to say to you, and the shadows of the alley only seemed to be getting darker and farther away. You didn't even feel yourself hit the ground, your fur starting to soak up the puddle of blood you ended up landing in. Your vision went dark, and the ringing in your ears finally went silent just as you saw the vague shape of the skeleton pushing himself up and staggering towards you.


	2. Creampuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue meets someone furry and fluffy and a little (a lot) bit scary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update this once a week but I can't make any promises due to work, but I hope you enjoy this one as well! I'm so glad so many people liked the first chapter!!

**Blue's POV**

  
Sans was very, very worried about his brother. Well, here he was called Blue. It had been a few months since they had been brought here by a strange machine Classic (he had vehemently argued for to use the nickname himself but, lost due to not being from this timeline originally) had been messing with. Luckily, they were getting along and settling in pretty well! So that wasn't what he was worried about. Heck, he wasn't even worried about the two angry, much larger versions of him and his brother! They all had their own rooms and space in the large house that was just on the edge of town, so they didn't even have to be around each other too much! Of course, meals were another story, but none of that was what was currently worried about.

He was worried about Papyrus- Stretch! Normally he wouldn't be worried at all, but right now he just couldn't help it! As lazy as his brother was, they had gotten into the good habit of making sure they knew were each other was. The surface was a very large place after all! He and Stretch always sent each other a message if they were going to be late, or if Stretch had something to do after working on the machine with Red and Classic. Usually that was just visiting Grillby's which, as much as Blue hated Stretch eating such unhealthy, greasy food, he couldn't stop the taller skeleton. However, it was already nearly eleven at night and he had not gotten a single message from his brother!

Of course he had asked Red and Classic if they had any idea where he was, but they just waved off his concerns and claimed that Stretch had probably just fallen asleep at the lab on his desk. Or maybe he had passed out at Grillby's before he'd gotten the chance to send him a message? But again, Stretch always messaged him before going to the flame monster's bar! Not to mention Blue had already tried calling him, and he knew Stretch would answer if he saw that the call was from him. Which was what led to him walking into town and making his way into the aforementioned flame monster's bar. He looked around, his usual grin growing just a bit tighter. He saw the dog monsters that were playing and, somehow, all losing in their usual spot, a few monsters, and... A human? But no Stretch...

It was definitely strange to see a human anywhere near the monster district unless they couldn't afford to live elsewhere, but... He guessed even some humans may prefer monster company over other humans. Monsters were pretty amazing after all!! But he was getting distracted. He didn't see his brother, which only added to his growing worries. If his brother wasn't here, and he wasn't at home, then where else could he be!? Maybe his brother had taken a shortcut home while he had been on his way over to check on him? He was quick to hurry over to the counter, waving a bit to get the elemental's attention, "Grillby!! Have you seen Stretch tonight?"

As Grillby shook his head, Blue's usual grin slipped into a small frown. How could Stretch have not been here!? His brother was always here!! He did his best to calm himself, taking a few deep breaths before pulling his usu grin back into place, "O-Oh, okay... Thank you though!! If you do see him, make sure he calls me. If he's not in trouble now, then he most certainly will be once he gets home!!" His cheeks bones puffed out slightly in irritation, and he narrowed his sockets slightly. He caught the small laugh Grillby tried to cover with a cough, but he said nothing of it as he turned and marched out of the bar. He hummed and put a hand to his chin as he looked around, and after a moment decided to head towards the lab. If his brother had decided to walk and got side tracked or something then surely he would run into him! That, or he really could just be asleep at the lab and needed someone to come wake him up.

He gave a small nod to himself as he started marching along the sidewalk to the lab, adjusting his gloves and scarf a bit to make sure they wouldn't slip at all. It would be getting colder with how dark it was getting! Not to mention the human that had been following him for a few blocks before he had made it to Grillby's was unnerving, and he needed to be ready to defend himself. While he really did want to believe that there was good in everyone, the amount of humans on the surface that didn't like monsters to the point that they were willing to go out of their way just to try to harm them was surprisingly high. He knew by now that one could never be too careful! Surely, though, he could simply talk with this human and help him see that monsters weren't as bad as they possibly believed!!

Blue put a hand to his chin once more in thought, and just to make sure he was right that this human was following him, he turned and headed down an ally. It had a few lights, and he could see the other side in case he needed to run away so he decided this would be a pretty safe place to speak with the human privately! He turned with a wide grin, only to tense and take a sudden step back. How had this human gotten so close to him without him hearing them!? The man was tall, wearing a strange symbol on a chain around his neck. Then again, most humans were taller than him. What had really scared him was that this man had a gun pointed right at his skull, and that just a few.moments agaonhe had been quiet a ways away still. His grin tightened, and to took another small step back. He did his best to keep his voice from shaking as he spoke up.

"O-Oh!! Hello, human! I was certain I heard someone following me! Would you uh... Like to talk this through maybe?" He was broken off as the man suddenly laughed, and Blue gave a small, nervous chuckle along with him, "What uh... What is so funny, human?"

He watched as the man's expression turned dark as he was glared at, and he heard the human sneer as he replied, "Do you really think that after everything you monsters have done over the generations can be fixed by you coming back and fixing up a small area of the city? Your kind has been terrorizing humans for centuries! There's nothing that talking can do. The best thing you can do is to die!!"

Blue felt the lights of his sockets shrink as he heard the human, and he was about to run when a large shadow began to loom over them from behind the man. The inhuman growl that came from this new figure made him shudder, and he was honestly surprised at how quickly the man was able to turn in response. The first gun shot surprised him and caused a horrid ringing in his skull, and he tripped on his own feet with how quickly he tried to move himself away. He didn't have time to react to anything else with how it all happened so quickly. Not the second gun shot, not the blood and small chunks of flesh that landed on him as claws sliced through tendons and organs... In moments the man had been turned into nothing but a pile of blood and meat on the ground of the ally, and he nearly threw up.

He had never seen a human like that before... Sure, he had seen human souls, and had seen a human die from a magical attack to the soul, but never had a human just been totally eviscerated in front of him!! And this creature... There was no way it could be a monster. It didn't attack with magic, and it didn't summon its soul for any type of encounter. He slowly pushed himself up as he watched it huff and seemingly struggle to catch uts breath, before it suddenly collapsed forward. As terrifying as it was, this creature had helped him, so he was quick to hurry over, "Hello? Where did you get hit?" He tried to keep his voice even, hoping that the shots had missed and that maybe they were just tired from using that sudden burst of energy to attack. Unfortunately, the growing pool of warm, sticky blood was a dead give away that it had been hit. The blood coating the bottom of his boots was also another obvious sign that it wasn't a monster.

Blue made sure to keep his hands steady as he tried to figure out what to do, slowly lifting the creatures head to examine the wound near its eye. Whatever this was, it was obvious its jaws could easily crush his skull with little to no effort at all. The feeling of the drying blood on his face made that thought even worse, sending a shudder along his spine once again. He shifted for a moment before pulling out his phone to call Red. Sure, he was strong, but just this the head of this creature was heavy! Red was also a bit more likely to help than Classic was, seeing as... Well, he hoped Red would think this creature was scary enough that he would want to keep it around! Maybe he could convince Red it would make a good guard dog? Classic would probably just say it was too dangerous and tell him to leave it here, but he couldn't just abandon it!!

Blue had made sure all the skeletons in the home were on speed dial, so it only took a few moments before he heard that rough, grumpy voice on the other side of the line, "Creampuff? What d'ya want? I told ya not t' call me unless you were dyin' or some shit!" As usual, Red seemed to be in a sour mood. Luckily he was used to this by now and didn't think anything of it. It was just the way the grumpier skeleton was, and Red's brother was usually worse, "Well, uh... It's not exactly me that's dying, but I do need your help with someone that I'm pretty sure is dying! I don't actually know how much blood is in them, but they've lost a lot of it!" There was a few moments of silence from the other end of the line before there was a loud groan, "Fine!! But only 'cause I owe ya one! Stay where ya are."

It only took a few seconds before Red popped up next to him. Red was just a bit taller, and definitely broader, than Blue. He watched as Red took in the spot around them, then carefully nudged the large creature in front of them with his foot, "Damn, Creampuff, what'd ya get yourself into now? Heh, didn't know ya had it in ya to kill somethin' like this!" Red let out a gruff laugh, and Blue just out his hands on his hips in irritation, "I did not kill anyone, and it is still alive!! Just... Help me get it back to the house and I'll explain what happened when we get there! This is no time for you to be joking around!!"

He watches as Red rolled his eye lights, but then he lifted an arm of the large creature over his shoulder, "Ya know Classic's gonna be pissed at us for this, right?" The smirk on his face told Blue that Red didn't really care if Sans got mad at them or not, which was unsurprising. Red seemed to actually enjoy getting under Sans' metaphorical skin whenever he could. Blue gave a small nod in response, pulling the creatures other arm over his shoulders, "Yes, I know, but I can't just leave it!! It got hurt saving me after a human attacked me!!"

That seemed to pique Red's curiosity, but the sharper skeleton just let out a low groan, "Great, hopefully it doesn't feel like ya owe it anything." With that, they were suddenly at the house and pushing the large creature onto the couch, making sure it was on its back. They had a pretty big couch, but its arms easily hung off the back and side of the couch. Blue frowned at how much blood was matting its fur, and he ran to the basement to grab a large bucket. He filled it with water from the faucet there before grabbing a towel and hurrying back upstairs. He really didn't like blood, but he couldn't let that stop him!

Red had already found the bullet wound by the time he had come back upstairs, and he was using one of his sharp claws to carefully pull out the bullet. Luckily it didn't seem to have shattered, and the muscle of the creature had stopped it from getting too far despite how close the shot had been. He looked over as Blue set the bucket down, and he was quick to grab the towel to start cleaning the blood, "Hurry up and get the bandages from the bathroom! Water's not gonna work any miracles." Blue nodded as Red hissed the command, turning to run up the stairs and down the hall to the bathroom. On his way back he skipped a few steps, and he took the towel from Red to let him work on wrapping the bandage around their chest.

Now that he wasn't worried the creature was going to bleed out, he was able to take in what it looked like in the light. It looked like this timeline's Greater Dog, but it had dark fur and sharper features. It was also quiet a bit larger as well. It had large fangs that poked out from its mouth, and claws that were just massive. Even if he hadn't seen it totally shred a human like he had, he could see how it would be easy for it to do so. He carefully started cleaning the rest of the blood from its fur and paws, though when he lifted the large paws he couldn't help but giggle and squeeze at those cute little toe beans it had. Well, they weren't little, but they were still cute!!

Red narrowed his sockets as he watched Blue, "Hey, Creampuff, what the fuck are you doing!? This thing's pretty much a killing machine, stop poking the damn thing before you wake it up! We need to go dump it somewhere before it wakes up on its own, or before any of the others come and try to see what we're doing!" He made sure to keep his voice low, smacking Blue's hand away from the creatures paw. Blue puffed out his cheeks and chest in indignation, narrowing his own sockets as he crossed his arms, "Do not tell me what to do!! Besides, it saved me, so obviously it's not just some mindless killing machine like you claim! We can't just take it somewhere and leave it! It's still injured!!" He stuck his tongue out at Red, who looked like he would have smacked him hard enough to knock his tongue from his skull, if it weren't for the low, rumbling groan that came from beside them.

The groan was soon followed by a low snarl, causing them both to tense and look back at the creature. It had managed to sit up, using a hand to keep itself upright. Its large claws had curled and dug deep gouges into the back of the couch as it glared down at them, then leaned towards them as it bared its sharp teeth and fangs. He could hear Red's bones rattling beside him as the other took a nervous step back, but he knew the other would never admit to being nervous or scared about anything. Blue just looked up at the creature, and really, he could understand why it was upset!! It was injured and in an unfamiliar place, with monsters it didn't know. So, he wanted to try to let it know that he wasn't any danger to it! He steeled himself, gathering his determination and courage before reaching up to the creature, placing a hand on its forehead to gently pet it.

There was a moment of silence that felt like it went on for hours, but suddenly the... Dog's(??) ears perked up as its tail started thumping loudly on the couch. Blue grinned and giggle as it pressed its face against his hand, and he reached up to scratch at its neck with his other hand. He couldn't help but let out a snort of laughter as it started thumping one of its feet on the ground, making pleased snorting and grunting sounds. It didn't exactly sound like a dog, but it was close enough! He jumped slightly as it suddenly rolled over onto the floor, which resulted in their already abused coffee table getting smashed. The creature didn't even seem to notice it had just fallen through their coffee table as it continued to wag its tail, and Blue was more than happy to scratch under its chin and belly, making sure to be careful in avoiding its wound.

Red was definitely perplexed as he saw this creature, that looked larger and honestly even meaner than his timelines' Greater Wolf lay down and allow itself to be pet like a puppy. He rubbed at his chin as his usual frown deepened, watching as the large wolf squirmed around on its back. He nearly jumped out of his nonexistent skin as a hand was suddenly on his shoulder (he definitely didn't scream like a little bitch), and he looked over just in time to see Classic's usual grin strain just a moment before the other skeleton spoke up, looking between them and the large dog laying on what used to be the coffee table, "Hey guys, it's pretty late. What uh... What ya got there, Blue?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone have any preferences on who's POV should be next? I was thinking Classic, or I could push Stretch's up if you all really wanted to see what he's been up to!


	3. Classic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit from Sans's POV this time, and a short introduction to the rest of the current skeletons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to do a bit from Sans' POV, but we'll be getting back to Reader's POV next chapter! Also, as you can see, I added a few more tags! I just couldn't help but sliding in the Fellswap boys, and I may add more later on! They science boys are still messing with the machine after all!

_**Sans' POV** _

  
Sans had been a bit worried when Blue had gone to find Stretch, but not much. Stretch had volunteered to meet the monster and human duo they met with each month to get things they normally weren't able to get(legally) for the lab, but it seemed Stretch had found something else he wanted from them as well. It wasn't his problem, and if it meant he didn't have to go do something after a long ass day at the lab, he would be perfectly fine with letting him go gather the supplies and whatever it was he wanted to smoke. Admittedly, he thought Blue's worries were hilarious. Stretch was probably just stoned out of his mind with their dealer friends. He knew Blue would probably look at Grillby's, then the lab, and hopefully Stretch would be back by the time Blue got home so he would settle down and stop poking his nonexistent nose into things they didn't want their brothers finding out about.

He was only really worried when he heard Blue talking with Red in a hushed voice in the living room, letting him know that he had come back. Those two would always cause problems if they were together too long, but he hoped that it was just Blue being concerned about Stretch. That became less likely when he heard them arguing quietly about something. He should probably check on what they were arguing about before the started actually fighting, or ended up destroying something. A fight between those two was never good thanks to the fact that, no matter how nice Blue was, he wouldn't back down from a fight if he felt that it was the only way to get his point across. So, before another coffee table was destroyed in a fight, he needed to go see what their problem was this time.

He pushed himself out of the plush desk chair he used to nap and work(but mostly nap), and headed out of his room and into the hall. He made his way over to the banister, and what he saw was something he never would have expected. Well, he had seen stranger, but this still a first. He had seen both Blue and Red drag injured animals into the home, despite Red being a bit more secretive about it, but this was something he would have expected Edge or Razz to drag in. Maybe Mutt if he was feeling a bit adventurous, but not Blue or even Red. Actually, he never really knew what to expect from Blue, he was hard to read sometimes.

A low growl broke him from his thoughts, and he looked down to see that the wolf-like creature they had brought back had woken up. He didn't have a chance to react as Blue reached up to pet it, and he was beyond relieved that it seemed happy to accept the affection instead of deciding to bit Blue's skull off his shoulders. It definitely had a large enough mouth to do so. Though, he gave an internal, exhasperated sigh as it rolled over and smashed through the coffee table he had been preparing to save like is had been made of glass rather than sturdy, thick wood. It seems like they'll be going to pick up yet another coffee table sometime. How many of those had they gone through since Red and Edge showed up? Enough that he had stopped bothering to even keep track of how many it had been. He simply shook his head, teleporting down to rest a hand on Red's shoulder.

If there hadn't been a large, unknown creature in his living room, he would have absolutely lost it and busted a rib at how loud Red had screamed. If it had been possible, Red probably would have shit an entire bag of bricks. For now he simply kept his face straight as Red tried to calm himself, and Blue seemed to be ignoring them in favor of giving the large... Dog?? Wolf?? More belly rubs and ear scratches. Sure, he liked dogs as much as anyone, but this was a bit much. He looked over as Red finally seemed to collect himself, and he teleported to the side as the edgier monster tried to shove him away, "So, ya gonna tell me what that is or are you gonna scream some more?"

He watched Red adjust his jacket only to give a shrug in response, "No idea, the creampuff called me an' said he needed help 'cause it got shot helpin' 'im get away from one a'those anti-monster bastards." Sans tilted his head slightly, rubbing at his chin. He knew extremist anti-monster humans were always lurking around, but the fact that they were so far into the monster district was worrying. It definitely helped to explain the few disappearinces that had happened over the past few months, though. It meant they were getting bolder, which was bad for everyone. Right now though, that was the least of his worries. He had something much bigger, and furrier, to deal with. It certainly didn't help that Blue already seemed attached to the thing.

Blue finally looked over at him, and he was making that face. The one that just... Killed any resistance left in him. He could never say no to that face, especially not when it was Blue or Papyrus making it. Red had tried one time but he had ended up just slapping the look off the edgier skeleton's face. Those bright blue eyes that turned into stars didn't help, and he knew damn well that Blue knew this weakness of his, "Classic!! Can we keep it!? Please, it saved me!! I would be dust in an ally if it hadn't!!" And here come the waterworks. Fat crocodile tears were forming and sliding from his sockets, and the creature shifted to nudge at Blue's cheek bones in what seemed to be an attempt at comforting him. A wolf with teeth and claws that large had no right being so damn adorable! It just wasn't fair!

Sans shifted his weight, his grin growing tense as Blue stared at him. He was way too cute to say no to, so... He decided that wouldn't be the one to say it! He suddenly vanished, ending up in Razz's room. He knew Razz would be pissed at being woken up, so he would just have to make sure that it was directed at Blue and Red rather than himself. The other skeltons' room was dark, as it usually was, and immaculately clean. It had nice sheets that were always perfectly onto the bed, even when the other skeleton was asleep. He walked over and grabbed him by the shoulders, pulling him up so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed.

Razz was definitely piss. He took a moment to realize what was happing before he hissed and tried to shove him away, "Classic!? What the hell is your problem? Can you not see that I was sleeping!? Someone had better bed dead or dying, or it's gonna be you that's dead!!" Razz practically snarled as he spoke, standing straight and trying to straighten out his red, silk sleep clothes as Sans simply shrugged, "Need a favor. Ya gotta tell Red and Sans 'no' cause ya know I can't when Blue makes that face." He watched as Razz mulled it over, then groaned with a dismissive wave of his hand, "You're pathetic, but fine. You certainly owe me and we can talk about payment afterwards. What is it that is troubling you so much that you are forced to deny that whelp what he wants?"

Sans sighed and took the others shoulder again, taking him to the living room with a shortcut. He watched as Razz frowned up at the creature, who was now sitting and looked around curiously as Blue pet its side. It paused when it saw Razz, leaning down to sniff him and press its nose all over his skull. Obviously Razz didn't want dog snot all over his fancy pajamas, and with narrowed sockets he gave a firm flick to the creatures' nose with a low growl, "No, bad! You will not get your snot and slobber all over me, you disgusting mutt!!" He stomped his foot down, crossing his arms as he glared up at the creature that seemed fairly shocked it had just been hit on the nose.

There was a long, tense moment before the creature suddenly raised a paw and batted at Razz's skull with a low growl, hitting the small skeleton just hard enough to knock him back a bit. Sans watched as Razz blinked in confusion before narrowing his eyes, returning the low growl, "You will absolutely not disrespect me!! You will learn your place and follow orders from your master!!" Sans frowned as he listened to Razz, and Blue just beamed as he heard him, "Oh!! Does that mean we get to keep it!?" Blue grinned excitedly as he spoke, obviously trying to contain his excitement despite visibly shaking.

Sans groaned as Razz simply nodded, causing Blue to cheer. He had brought Razz down to help kick this thing out, not to allow Blue to keep it! He rubbed at his sockets, shaking his skull, "Razz, this is the exact opposite of what I wanted!" The smaller skeleton simply rested his hands on his hip bones, raising his skull slightly with a huff, "Well, too bad! This creature, once properly trained, will be a very good guard for when none of us are here. You will simply have to deal with the consequences of your inability to handle the situation yourself!" He seemed like he was about to say more, but he was cut off as Blue suddenly slammed into him to pull Razz into a hug.

Razz hissed loudly, only to be smothered by the large creature copying Blue by wrapping them both up in its large, furry arms. Sans sighed and rubbed the back of his skull as he watched Razz squirm and hiss as he tried to push the creature away, and Blue just laughed and hugged its large skull. He could hear how heavy just its tail was as it wagged behind the creature, and he spotted Red scratching at its side. The edgier monster was obviously trying to avoid the others seeing him give the wolf any affection. After a moment, he pulled out his phone to let Edge, Mutt, Stretch, and Papyrus know about the new creature. He didn't need any of them to just walk in and find out about it randomly.

Of course, it wouldn't take long for said skeletons -excluding Stretch- to come out of their respective rooms to look over the banister curiously. It only took seconds for his own brother to rush down the stairs, joining in on petting the large wolf and fawning over it. Mutt was next, though the tall skeleton just flopped onto the couch as Razz tried to order him to help pull him out of the pile, "Mutt!! Pull me out, now!!" Mutt simply shrugged, hiding a smirk with his studded collar as he sunk down a bit into the couch, "M'Lord? Apologies, but you are simply too muffled. Are you saying you're comfortable? I'm glad you're enjoying yourself for once."

Sans couldn't help but let out a bark of laughter, and Mutt managed to get a snicker out of Edge and Red as the taller brother came down the stairs to examine the creature. Edge tapped at his chin in thought with his claws, and whatever was running through his skull, Sans had no idea. The taller skeleton reached out to pet the large wolf, only for it to start gnawing and slobbering all over his arm. He made a face and quickly tried to pull away, but was quickly capture in its arms as well as he screamed for it to release him, "No!! Stop slobbering on me you filthy mutt! Who knows where your damn mouth has been! Let me go!!"

Sans was nearly doubled over in laughter as Red and Papyrus quickly tried to pry its mouth open, and once Edge had managed to squirm away he took a few breaths to calm himself before Sans decided to speak up again, "Okay, okay, now that we're all acquainted with our new pet, it's time to hit the hay. I know most of us already got a hard enough time sleeping as it is." He heard Papyrus and Blue start to whine, but he quickly waved them off, "We all know how you two get when you don't have enough sleep. Come on, time for bed." Papyrus simply sighed and gave the wolf one last hug before getting up and heading back to his room.

He heard Edge cursing under his breath as he headed up to the bathroom, obviously planning on taking another bath to clean off the wolf slobber clinging to his arm. Mutt was gone before Razz had the chance to yell at him, and he watched as the little tyrant growled and stormed up to his room. He doubted Mutt would be able to avoid a verbal lashing for very long. Blue was the last to go, reluctantly hugging onto the creature with a loud whine, "But what about my brother? He's still missing and it's past midnight!!" He looked up at Sans with large, worried sockets, and all Sans could do was give a small shrug, "You know your bro's gonna get home just fine, he's... More or less responsible. He'll probably be home soon, try to get some sleep in the meantime."

Blue pouted at him, but after a minute he pushed himself up. He hurried over to one of the closets they stored games, beanbags, and extra bedding for movie nights in, pulling out a large blanket. He made sure the wolf's wounds were still okay before coaxing it to lay on the couch. He covered it with the blanket, while it was large, hardly covered the wolf. It didn't seem to mind, its tail wagging behind it. It let out a low whine as Blue left, and Sans sighed as he walked over to scratch it behind the ears, "Don't worry big guy, you're gonna be fine here. Get some rest." He headed back up to his room once he made sure Blue had actually gone back to his own as well, closing the door and collapsing onto his bed with a tired groan.

That was not something he had neither wanted to or expected deal with at midnight. He just hoped the edgier skeletons wouldn't be even grouchier than usual thanks to their beauty rest being interrupted. He wrapped himself up in his own blankets, glad that Papyrus had managed to get him to clean them fairly recently. Maybe he should clean them more often...? He would think it over later, but right now, he was even more exhausted than he usually was at this time. It didn't take him long to pass out, snoring loudly. It was a good thing the walls were fairly thick, or he was certain one of the edgier skeletons would come wake him up to tell him to shut up.

He was woken up to a commotion that morning in the kitchen, and by the time on his phone's clock, he assume it was due to Blue, Edge, Razz, and his brother once again arguing over what to do for breakfast. It was a pretty common occurrence in the house and happened before just about every meal, so he didn't think much of it. Sure, they did have a schedule, but sometimes one would decide to make something that another skeleton would think they could make better themselves, or there was something being made that another one would refuse to eat for one reason or another. He groaned as he pushed himself up, heading out of his room to start on whatever damage control needed to be done.

He noticed that the wolf was gone, and instead Stretch was on the couch. He was cuddled up under the blankets with a human, which really wasn't uncommon for him, so he shrugged it off. Blue could deal with his brother himself. He frowned once he was in the kitchen, then reached up to try to rub the headache away at the sight before him. The fridge door seemed to have been ripped up, and trash was strewn everywhere. It seemed something had come in and ate just about everything they could get there hands on and, due to the wolf being nowhere to be seen, he could make an easy guess at what had caused it. It seemed they were all arguing about whether to go find it or not rather than what to make for breakfast.

Blue definitely wanted to find it, using the excuse that it was injured. Razz, surprisingly, wanted to find it as well, but that was due to him wanting to 'punish it for its horrid behavior'. Edge wanted to just ignore it, clean up and go on, while Red and Mutt were indifferent and only concerned about getting out of cleaning up. Unfortunately for Red, he was partially to blame for the mess as far as Razz and Edge were concerned, so they were making him do most of the cleanup with Blue. Sans sighed and shook his head, shuffling past all the skeletons to work on finding wherever the bag of coffee had been tossed. It felt like it was going to be a long day, so he was definitely going to need it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all your nice comments!! It really does help keep me motivated to write this. You can always reach me on tumblr as well! 
> 
> https://forestglade.tumblr.com


	4. Pet? Pot? Pat??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up with a massive headache and a feeling of guilt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO I promise y'all I'm not dead, life's just hard. The next chapter will be way more interesting I promise.

You felt like you got ran over by some sort of silver coated semitruck. Your face hurt, and your chest hurt even more. You let out a pained groan as you sat up, resting a paw on your head as you braced yourself against the back of the couch you were on with the other. It didn't help at all that there were people arguing, and you wished they would just shut up so that your massive migraine would go away. Opening your eyes made you pause, looking down at the two monsters in front of you. They would have looked nearly the same if it weren't for the fact one of them obviously shopped at Hot Topic and the other wore fairly normal clothing.

A low warning growl was their signal that you were awake and pretty pissed at how much pain you were in. You narrowed your eyes as you leaned forward, sharp teeth bared in an obvious threat. However, the small, soft looking skeleton didn't seem to get the message, and you were shocked into silence as he rested a hand on your head and started petting you. You were... Being pet!? No one had ever pet you before. It was surprisingly nice. You barely even noticed your tail wagging around you as you leaned into the pets, eventually rolling off the couch and onto the ground.

You ignored what they were saying in favor of wiggling around and making happy, pleased puppy sounds. You didn't even react when the edgier skeleton screamed like a little bitch, being too preoccupied to even notice there was yet another skeleton in the room. However, you did notice when there suddenly a lot of skeletons in the room and discussing about what they should do about you. You were a bit interested in what they might be talking about, but another short skeleton came up to you before you could fully tune in to the others.

This one looked a lot like the first one, but grumpier. Were they related? Did they have a similar scent to one another? You leaned down and pressed your nose against his skull in an attempt to satisfy your curiosity when the small, grumpy skeleton suddenly smacked you on the snout. Startled, you lean back, blinking down at the skeleton as he started scolding you. You narrowed your eyes as you glared down at him with a low growl. How dare he smack you!? Does he not realize just how small he is!? You blatantly ignored what he was trying to say, raising a paw and smacking him just hard enough to let him now just how easily you could crush his skull if you wanted to.

Unfortunately, that just seemed to cause him to yap on even more. You huffed and looked away from him, wanting him to see just how little what he was saying really mattered to you. Though, suddenly the first skeleton was hugging this annoying skeleton, and you had no idea why. Did he apologize for smacking you on the nose? You... Guess you could forgive him, too. You let out a sigh and lean down, wrapping your arms around them. Your mood immediately improves once you feel yourself being pet again, though you're not sure by who. They both seem so affectionate! It's very nice. It has been a pretty long time since you've gotten so much affection from anyone.

Suddenly there was a large bone waving in front of your face, and you eagerly snapped your jaws around it. You let out happy huffs and grunts as you chewed on the treat you had been given, and you gave a warning growl as the skeletons tried to pull it away. Why would they give you something just to take it away!? Oh, wait... They were skeletons, so this was probably attached to one of them. You whined, but eventually gave up and let them pull the bone from your jaws. Sure enough, a tall, angry looking skeleton was muttering something under his breath as he tried to wipe the slobber from his arm.

Luckily none of them seemed very upset that you had just gnawed on one of their arms, and they continued to cuddle and pet you. It was wonderful!! Though, eventually they all seemed to start heading back upstairs, which you assumed meant they were going to bed. Do skeletons sleep? Maybe, you had no idea. The smallest skeleton clung to you the longest, and you let out a rumbling purr as you nuzzled the top of his skull. He was just too cute!! He ushered you onto the couch, and you were grateful for the blanket he brought you. You yawned and curled up, hoping the soreness would go away by the time you woke up.

Unfortunately, you didn't wake up to the sun. You were woken up by someone gently shaking your shoulder, which really didn't help the injury on your chest and face. You woke up enough to slap their hand away before pushing yourself up with a tired groan. You rub at your head, noticing the bandages had come loose and were barely staying on you. You frowned before looking up to whoever had woken you, and you were once again met with a skeletal face. He looked similar to the tall, energetic skeleton from a few hours before, but this one was slouched and wearing a bright safety-orange hoodie. It would have hurt your head if it you weren't already feeling like you had a horrid hang over.

This guy looked worried though, but at the same time he seemed like he was having a hard time standing up, "Hey, sweetheart, you uh... Look like ya had a rougher night than I did. Here, let me help with those. I bet Sans put 'em on ya, huh? He's the best bro ever, isn't he? Wish I didn't have t' call him Blue here..." He gave a grin as he sat next to you on the couch, and while you were hesitant, none of the other skeletons had hurt you. It was also nice to have someone worry about you, if you were being honest. So you sat still as he adjusted the bandages so they were tighter and no longer about to fall off. It didn't take more than a few minutes for him to fix them, but before you even had a chance to thank him he waa curling up with you on the couch and snoring loudly.

For such a lanky skeleton, he was surprising heavy and it wasn't easy to push him off even with your unusual strength. It didn't help that the silver had weakened you for a while, and you weren't sure how long the effects would last. It always depended on how well they were made and how pure the silver was. At the same time, you really didn't want to wake him up, so you were being careful amyways. He had helped you, even if you couldn't really remember what had happened. Your memory was always foggy when you changed back, and you were still tired. So, instead of forcing him to wake up, you decide to just sink back down into the couch to try to go back asleep. You had no idea what time it was, but it was dark enough that you assumed you had another hour or so before the sun came up.

Unfortunately, the next time you woke up wasn't to the sun either. It was to yelling and arguing in another room, which definitely wasn't helping with the horrid pain in your head. You groaned and curled up against whatever was next to you seeing as it was warm and surprisingly soft. Though, it wasn't long until you caught on to what it was the argument was about. Apparently their kitchen had been wrecked, and you knew exactly who had done it. You were usually ravenous when you were in your other form, and this was something you had done to your own kitchen countless times. You definitely felt bad, especially when they had been so kind to you!

You decided you needed to just get up and explain what was going on. Trying to hide what you were from them would just cause more problems in the future, and those hunters were already taking up all of your available time you set aside for solving life or death issues. Sighing, you carefully slid your way out from under the skeleton that was still dozing on the couch on top of you, dropping onto the floor once you managed to get over the arm rest. You let out a small hiss of pain as you pushed yourself up off the floor, making sure to use the couch to keep your balance as you let the worst of the pain pass.

You couldn't even remember what had really happened, honestly. You had followed a small skeleton into an alley, and there was a human threatening, but then... Nothing after that, aside from when you were woken up by the skeleton that was currently on the couch. You assumed you had gotten shot, though luckily you hadn't been injured too badly, and you also assumed that the small skeleton you had been following decided to bring you home and fix you up. Again, you were very grateful that he had decided to help you, so it was only right that you would help them clean up something you had definitely done at some point in the night.

You take a breath to collect yourself before walking over to the doorway to the kitchen, peaking in and wincing at all the damage you had done. Apparently you had been starving seeing as there were multiple cabinet doors barely hanging on and the door to the fridge door had been essentially ripped off. There was trash littered all around, just shreds of packages and cans with no trace of whatever food had been inside. You sighed quietly and carefully took a step in, but that was as far as you got before you were stopped by a tall, grumpy looking skeleton dressed in some sort of red and black armor.

"Human!! This is not a good time for you to be trespassing in the kitchen. Go back to the couch and wait with Stretch until the glass is all picked up!! Or leave, seeing as we have no food left!!" You frowned as he tried to push you out of the room before ducking under his arm, only to be met with yet another skeleton. This one you recognized, if only vaguely. A smaller skeleton with a blue scarf and pants, and a white shirt with some sort of emblem on it. He was grinning up at you with wide, curious sockets.

"Hello human!! Are you good friends with my brother? How long have you known each other!?" You weren't really sure how to respond to his curious grin aside from the truth, which you weren't entirely sure would go over well, "I've actually never met him before? I should apologize though, this uh... This entire mess is all my fault." You paused as the skeletons paused to look at you, and the short skeleton's expression turned to confusion, "How so? Was that large dog yours?"

You shifted a bit uncomfortably at the stares you got, and you crossed your arms to anxiously tap at your fingers, "Well, you're close, but not exactly. You see, that uh... That was me. I'm actually a werewolf. I wouldn't normally tell anyone, but... You're not humans and therefore I really don't have to worry about you guys trying to hunt me down or anything. Besides, you guys were so nice to me! You even helped to make sure I didn't bleed out!"

As you had expected, you were met with a mix of confused and disbelieving looks until the tall, edgy skeleton that had tried to shoo you out of the kitchen before suddenly burst out in rough laughter, "A werewolf? Those are just silly, fake monsters humans made up to try and scare each other!! Our new pet must have simply gotten hungry in the night and left to find more nutritious food, or it even may have gone to hunt something!! There is no was a human would be able to turn into a monster or even change form, there is simply not enough magic left in their souls!!"

The tall skeleton crossed his arms matter-of-factly as he spoke, tilting his skull up with a knowing smirk. There was a smaller edgy looking skeleton in a black, fur-lined jacket snickering in the corner of the room in response to the others speech. Now, while you could certainly just wave him off and leave, you really didn't appreciate how he seemed to think he was so smart that he believed he knew what was and wasn't real. Especially when you knew for a fact that you were real. Besides, as much of a jerk as this skeleton was, only two others seemed to be agreeing with him on this. So, despite the fact that changing outside of the full moon tired you out, it was the only way to actually convince them that you weren't lying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the kudos', I really appreciated it!!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave anything you would like to see in this fic here!! If you do, leave a username or social media link so I can credit you! Or leave a suggestion on my tumblr: forestglade.tumblr.com (edit: SO I just realized I had my email out here for D A Y S rip this is my tumblr y'all)


End file.
